All You Wanted
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: I was afraid that you wouldn’t treat me the same. Or you would be nice just because I was sick. That you would… leave me. Yumi has a secret. Will Ulrich find it out in time? Another songfic oneshot. I've become addicted to them XD U&Y this time people!


**Hey guys! Me…again… with another Oneshot… XD heehee… anywho, it's a CL fic to the song 'All You Wanted'… I'll put up another chappie to ITG soon! I promise! Okay… there's nothing else to say… here's the story!**

**_Whassup_- The Song**

Whassup**- The Story**

"Whassup"**- People Talking In The Story**

-:------:-** - Break… (It's a time jump too)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_I wanted to be like you _**

_**I wanted everything **_

_**So I tried to be like you **_

_**And I got swept away **_

She smiled at the people who passed her in the hall. Wanting to be strong like him, she tried to hide her pain. It didn't work, though. As hard as she might, she couldn't be like him. He could send a grin at any other person in the world and they wouldn't know that anything was wrong. They could always tell that she was hurt, even if she tried her best. Sighing, she let the beam drop from her face. It was too hard. Trying to be like him just… swept her away.

_**I didn't know that it was so cold **_

_**And you needed someone **_

_**to show you the way **_

Walking out of the double doors, she shivered as the wind met her bare skin. How stupid she was to forget a jacket. Of course it would be the coldest day of the year. And that one day she would forget that cute little parka.

Stupid things like the tilting of the earth to change summer to winter make the biggest difference.

_**So I took your hand and we figured out **_

_**That when the tide comes **_

_**I'd take you away**_

Suddenly, a warm hand grasped her own and pulled her back onto a hard, warm body.

"I missed you."

A boy's voice rang in her ear as smooth as the silk shirt she wore.

His arms fell gracefully around her waist.

"Where're you going?"

The question seemed accusing, but she knew he didn't mean it to be.

Her small, terrified voice answered his strong, brave one.

"Home."

_Such a stupid answer_, she thought, _He'll never believe it._

"Can I walk you back then?" he whispered in her ear. Her heart sped up as he turned her to face him.

"No."

_**If you want to **_

_**I can save you **_

_**I can take you away from here **_

He blinked, the snowflakes that were coming down, catching in his eyelashes. She shivered again and he noticed this. Taking his dark coat off, he wrapped it around her.

"Here. It'll save you from getting frostbite."

She didn't want it, but it _was_ warm.

"Ulrich, I…"

He put a finger to her lips. Soon after, he replaced it with his lips. Once he broke away, he murmured in her ear, "Let me take you."

"I-I can't…"

_**So lonely inside **_

_**So busy out there **_

_**And all you wanted **_

_**was somebody who cares **_

****She looked pleadingly into his warm brown eyes.

"Yumi…"

She slipped out of his coat and ran away, letting it float softly to the ground in her wake.

He grabbed it and shot after her, yelling for her to stop.

Those years in track finally paid off for her and she quickly left him behind.

She arrived at her house, her raven hair dotted with white flakes of snow. Knocking the packed snow off of the frozen handle of the door to her house, she tumbled in. Shaking and sobbing, she held herself.

_**I'm sinking slowly **_

_**So hurry hold me **_

_**Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on **_

As she slumped against the wall, she realized that she shouldn't have left the school. It was still morning. Slowly, she collapsed by the open door, too weak to pull herself up. Suddenly, there was a 'click' and the draft form the doorway ceased. She felt someone kneel down beside her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her for the second time that day. She lifted her head, but her vision was too blurry for her to see any features. A mop of brown hair caught her eye and she immediately knew it was Ulrich. The brunette stroked her weakening stomach and turned her to face him.

Grabbing a hold of his dark green sweater, she buried her face in it and let her weight rest on him.

His muscles contracted and she felt herself being lifted and carried into the living room.

_**Please can you tell me **_

_**So I can finally see **_

_**Where you go when you're gone **_

He sat down by the electric fireplace and set her in his lap.

"What's happening, Yumi?"

She looked up, her vision focusing, and saw his worried face staring down at her. This time, it _was_ accusing.

She adverted her gaze and muttered something inaudible.

"What?"

"I'm… sick…"

_**If you want to **_

_**I can save you **_

_**I can take you away from here **_

****His face showed love, worry, then anger. "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

She still kept her eyes away from him.

"Yumi, if you're feeling bad, it'll pass…"

"It's not like that! I have… I've got—" her voice failed her and all her words caught in her throat. He brushed the hair away from her face and spoke to her softly.

"You had…?"

"_Have_… I have… leukemia," she said in a frightened voice.

She felt his arms tighten around her noticeably.

"You…"

She nodded. He pulled her up to him and kissed her fiercely.

_**So lonely inside **_

_**So busy out there **_

_**And all you wanted **_

_**was somebody who cares **_

She coughed as he released her lips.

"Sorry. But why couldn't you tell me that?"

"I… I was scared."

"That…?"

She threw her arms around his neck and pushed her face into his neck, crying uncontrollably.

"That you wouldn't treat me the same. Or you would be nice just because I was sick. That you would… leave me…"

He wound his arms around her shaking form.

"I care deeply, Yumi. I'll never leave you. I promise.

"I know."

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares **_

_**If you need me you know I'll be there **_

_**Oh, yeah**_

"I'll always be there, Yumes. Always…"

_Always…_

_-:------:-_

A tall brunette of about seventeen walked up to a raven-haired girl as hundreds of eyes followed his every move.

Tears poured down his cheeks, but he held strong and his face did now show the same sadness.

"I love you," he whispered to the girl next to him.

He placed his hand on hers and slid a flower into it. It was a black rose with a hint of red at the bases of the petals. It went well with her beautiful black top and lacey skirt.

Bending down, he kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I'll never leave you, because you never left me."

_**If you want to **_

_**I can save you **_

_**I can take you away from here **_

Later, the sun had set and the boy still stood by her side. By this time, everyone else had left and only they remained.

All the tears he had shed wet the ground beneath him. He still held her hand.

"I'm glad because you're probably going to the best place ever," his voice was true and steady. A soft wind weaved through the strand of his tousled hair, "Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll go there too one day."

_**So lonely inside **_

_**So busy out there **_

_**And all you wanted **_

_**was somebody who cares **_

The grass beneath his feet was flattened and the soft dirt below was peeking through. The wind whistled and it was as if he could feel her smiling at him. He closed his eyes and a single tear squeezed through his eyelashes. "I care about you greatly, still. I hope you feel the same. And even though we're in different places now, I can't erase my feelings for you," he said softly.

_**Please can you tell me **_

_**So I can finally see **_

_**Where you go when you're gone.**_

"I still love you, despite the fact that you're gone now. Although I'm on Earth and you're in Heaven."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it was depressing, but I like the song. Meh… I don't think the story fits it very well though. I did a bad job XP yech… Anywho, please review… even if it did stink like smelly gym socks… :)**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
